Aqua Blue
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Clear aqua blue eyes stared out the window, watching the same coloured sky.Annoyance filled me as I watched all the other guys stare at her possesively but she only looked at me with those bright blue eyes... One-shot Usui. T x OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maid Sama! This anime series was written/ created by Hiro Jujiwara. However, I do own this Plot idea and my OC- Aya.

_Note:_ Misaki Ayuzawa does not appear in this at all; just pretend she doesn't exist for the purpose of my one-shot.

_**Aqua Blue**_

Strawberry blonde hair shone as she turned her head, golden highlights dancing in the reddish coloured strands. Pink cheeks darkened as she noticed the staring from the other guys in the room, annoyance filled me at the way they watched her possessively, but knowing I was probably staring as well. Clear aqua blue eyes stared out the window, watching the same coloured sky. Her brow furrowed as she watched storm clouds beginning to roll in turning the once crystalline sky an ugly mottled grey. Lifting her hand, she rested her chin gently in her palm, closing her eyes for a moment.

Long lashes cast shadows against her pale skin and the curve of her neck was obvious above the collar of the green jacket, holding tight to her body. She shifted slightly and the cream skirt hiked along her thigh, revealing pale creamy skin. Turning my eyes away I stared at the board, way to conscious of the beautiful girl sitting beside me. The gentle tapping of her pen on the desk momentarily distracted me, glancing at her she kept tapping the paper, her own blue eyes staring into my green ones. Casting my bright green eyes down I noticed her cursive script stark against the paper:

_Usui, is something wrong?_

Grateful that my blonde hair was so long it fell into my eyes, shielding them from her, so she wouldn't see the confusion there. Shaking my head slightly her pink lips pulled down in a frown, turning her face away, she stared at the board. But her shoulders were hunched, she knew I was lying. Sighing slightly I pulled my notebook back towards me and began to scribble down the notes off the board, attempting to force the girl beside me out of my mind. But her sweet perfume washed over me, making that clearly impossible. Becoming distracted once again I glanced up at her through my lashes, to see her staring t the clock intently.

I watched as the second hand drew closer to the 12, with each passing second her lips curved up into a small smile. Ringing of the bells went off and she began to stand, picking up her books and stuffing them in her bag, just like everyone else in the classroom. But I knew the real reason she was in such haste, she had to get to work and be there in less than half an hour.

Lifting myself from the seat I packed my stuff away beside her, "Running off to work already Aya?" I questioned playfully, while watching as she looped the strap of her bag over her shoulder, she turned to me but her smile fell.

"Umm, Usui can I talk to you for a moment," the brown haired girl paused here, her eyes flickering to Aya, "alone." She said the last part her muddy brown eyes staring Aya down.

Blue eyes darkened as Aya stared at the other girl, "Whatever." She said in annoyance her usually bright voice filled with annoyance as she brushed past us, her long strands of hair brushing against my hand as she passed me.

Watching her as she walked off, she paused at the door; bright blue eyes filled with something I couldn't quite identify, not annoyance but perhaps sadness. Standing there I stared at the girl before me, her cheeks burning with a blush, _Here we go again_, I thought to myself, "Can I help you?" I asked, making my voice flat and emotionless.

"Well, umm." She stuttered, fiddling with her hands, "You see…I" she tipped her head to the side, "You see I like you Usui." She said in a rush her words blending together as one but I picked up what she was trying to say as her blush intensified.

Sighing inwardly I began the same explanation I gave to every single girl that told me the same thing, "I'm sorry but you see I can't accept your feelings," I said watching as her mouth pulled down in a frown, "I like someone else." I said this part actually honest but they never believed me.

"You mean _her _don't you." She said her brown eyes cutting to the door.

I didn't answer her I just picked up my bags and walked past her. She turned to stare at me as I exited the classroom but I was already too late, she had gone. Aya, remembering her sad expressive blue eyes tugged at me, there was something she had been trying to tell me for a while but she never got a chance. In her huff she had practically run through the school and would probably already be at work according to my watch. Well I guess I was just going to have to follow her there…

_Maid Latte_

Staring at the sign I smiled quietly to myself, pushing open the door I heard the tinkling off the bell announcing a new customer to the workers. "Welcome Home Master- Oh Usui its you." stated Satsuki her cheerful demeanour refreshing me after the awkwardness of rejecting someone's confession. She turned to lead me to my usual table, the black maid uniform skirt swaying from side to side as her short hair bounced around as she walked.

Sitting down I scanned the small café and found her smiling at a customer, her usual messy strawberry blonde curls up in a chignon knot, showing of the nape of her neck, and her maid uniform hugged close to her body, revealing her gentle curves. Watching as she turned her eyes met mine; clear blue eyes darkening slightly, she placed the order book in the pocket of her apron and walked over to me. Her skirt moving around her thighs as she walked and the ribbons on her dress moving in the make-shift wind.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked; her usual playful tone with me gone and replaced by her awkward cold front when she was angry at me for reasons only known to her.

Nodding I smiled at her, "Coffee? But you already knew that…" I joked as she turned away sharply, some wayward curls springing from her bun, framing the side of her face, she didn't turn back as she stalked away.

Smiling at myself I watched her antics and the way she breathed in and out slowly to regain her composure as she stood to the side slightly after placing my order. Glancing around I noticed the way a man watched her, this wasn't like a school boy infatuation this was a cold hard stalker stare. Glaring at the man I watched him, for her entire shift. Knowing this did not bode well.

Standing halfway down the street I watched as she left Maid Latte from the front door after having a chat with her co-workers before she left for that afternoon. I also noticed the same man at the café walk towards her, his greying hair shining in the late afternoon light. Strawberry blonde hair glittered golden red as she glanced down the street but not to her left, where the creepy guy was advancing on her. Moving forward I watched as when she turned to walk down the street, her slender body collided with the males.

I was close enough to hear her mumble, "Sorry." And tried to disengage herself from the man but he held fast to her wrists, securing her to his chest. "What are you doing?" she gasped in fright.

"Nothing much, just admiring something real pretty." He said grossly to her.

Breaking into a run I dashed to her rescue. Slapping the man's hands away from her, he froze as he saw me. "Leave her alone." I practically snarled at him, watching as his dark eyes widened in fear as I stood there protectively before her, shielding her from his view.

"Usui." She gasped in surprise; my name on her lips caused a shiver to pass down my spine.

Glaring at the man, I watched as he lifted his head in a defensive stance backing away slowly, his expensive suit showing he was a man of money, but the hardness in his eyes told me he wasn't used to someone stopping him from obtaining something if he wanted it, unfortunately for him, I wanted her more. So no other man was ever going to lay a single finger on her unless she wanted it, or if it was me, and that would be the only reason. The only one.

Watching as the man turned away and began to stalk down the street; I brushed blonde strands of hair out of my eyes, tucking some behind my ears as I glared at the man's back, "You really need to be more careful…" I began but froze as she grasped onto my jacket, her arms shaking as I turned to glance at her in surprise.

Her fingers curled around my jacket, her shoulders trembling, "Usui…" she paused lifting her head bright blue eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done." She mumbled into the air, her eyes sliding away from me, too embarrassed to look me in the eye.

Unfortunately for me she still held a fist full of my shirt between her fingers and I wasn't able to turn around and console her, "Don't worry. That's what friends are for." I watched in slight surprise as she flinched as I said the last part; confusion filled me as to why she would hate that.

She released my jacket as if she had been electrocuted, "Yeah, friends…" she mumbled as she turned away and then I realised my mistake, but too late she had already turned away and was making her way down the street.

Sighing at my stupidity, I began to follow her, catching up to her quickly thanks to my long strides I grasped her wrist with my fingers and began to tug her in the opposite direction, towards a small park I knew was located in the area. Walking through the gates of the park I moved my fingers from her wrist to lace with her own, liking the way she curled her fingers into mine almost effortlessly. Allowing our hands to swing slightly between us, and sliding my other hand in my pocket, we wandered around the gardens, neither talking nor really doing anything else.

"So, what did that girl want?" she finally asked as she stared at the flowers blooming in the garden, her eyes trained on the single open rose. She had released my hand well before we had reached them, something told me she didn't want me to touch her right now and I wanted to know why. Usually we would hold hands and it wouldn't mean anything but now, I wasn't so sure.

Wishing she hadn't asked me that I answered anyway, knowing she would find out from someone else, "Another confession." I muttered. She turned her face away her lips turning down in a frown as if she had expected that to happen, kneeling down beside her I felt more than saw her shift her body away from me, "What's going on between us?"

"Absolutely nothing." She mumbled out loud, her voice quite as she sat on the ground staring at the garden bed and that one flower.

Reaching out a hand I plucked the flower form the garden and inspected the flawless crimson petals, loving the way the rose had only just opened, to reveal the vibrant flower within. Turning to her I offered the rose watching as she hesitated before reaching for it slowly. Taking the flower between her fingers I watched as she smiled brightly, tilting her head to the side she glanced at me confusion in those blue depths.

"I guess I have to fix that." I said watching as a light blush dusted her pale cheeks, it was quite a beautiful sight.

Her brow furrowed, "Fix what?" she asked, her voice trailing off as I moved towards her.

Resting my hand on her bare knee I smiled at her, tilting my head to the side I moved closer. Our lips barely a heartbeat apart, birds were singing and the floral scent of roses wafted around us, "Usui?" she whispered her breath stirring against my lips lightly.

"I love you Aya." I whispered as I captured her lips with my own. Her lips were soft beneath mine and I felt her lips part in surprise beneath mine. But I pulled away after that chaste kiss, wanting to remember that first kiss forever.

Smiling at the blush that coloured her cheeks she stared at me in surprise, blue eyes glittering. My green eyes watched her as she leant back into the grass; her strawberry blonde hair fanning around her, bright against the green sea. Leaning on my elbow beside her, she turned to me a small smile playing on her lips, "Kiss me again?" she asked.

Curling my lips up in a smile, I hovered over her for a moment, before placing a lingering kiss upon her sweet tasting lips. Loving the way her cool fingers brushed against my cheeks, pulling me back down for a deeper longer kiss, "I love you too." She whispered.

**READ & REVIEW:** I love Usui so much but I don't like Misaki all that much (probably because I like Usui). But anyway I hoped you like this little random drabble/fluff. It didn't really have a plot I just wanted to write a cute story. Any ideas for a better title, or is this one okay?

Please review this for me, so I know if you liked it or not…


End file.
